The ISCT annual meeting is the premier opportunity for those working or interested in cell based therapeutic development to exchange scientific, clinical, technical, commercial, and regulatory information with colleagues from academia, industry, and regulatory agencies around the world. Last year's conference welcomed over 660 delegates from all over the world. We expect a modest increase again this year and are planning to host over 700 people. To enhance our program, we are adding an interactive Public Session aimed at encouraging high school and college students to pursue careers as researchers and physicians in the area of cellular therapy. The chairs of this meeting are Dr. Steven Forman, Clinical Director, Division of Cancer Immunotherapeutics and Tumor Immunology, City of Hope and Dr. Bruce Torbett, Associate Professor, Department of Molecular and Experimental Medicine, Scripps Research Institute. Program Objectives The objectives of the ISCT annual meeting include: (a) emphasizing the translational aspects of and issues involved with all types of cell and tissue-based research (b) Encouraging cross-disciplinary participation in Society activities (e.g., membership, publications, educational programs, conferences, etc) from scientists, clinicians, laboratory personnel, regulatory professionals, and others from both academia and industry (c) Addressing the scientific, clinical, laboratory and regulatory issues related to each type of cell-based research/therapy (d) facilitating the translation of information and experience from more mature cellular research areas such as hematopoietic stem cell transplantation to other emerging areas including nonhematopoietic areas such as mesenchymal stem cells, islet cells, etc and (d) Facilitating the transfer of information and experience from senior practicioners to young scientists in the field. (End of Abstract)